


Galaxy

by Jeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: Your eyes are full of stars, but your smile holds the galaxy





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's one in the morning and I leave for Basic Training in less than a month

You lowered your head and brought your fingers up to the side of your head, brushing soft strands behind your ear as you tried to control the heat blossoming across your face. You let out a soft squeak as you felt skeletal fingers grasp at your chin, your hand pausing beside your head as your chin was raised to meet a faintly ominous set of eyes. 

For a moment, you thought about your hair, cut and styled by a friend who wanted to be a hairdresser but most certainly wasn't one. It was lopped off at the shoulders, cut with layers that didn't quite make sense and were definitely not even. Hair scraped at the nape of your neck and glanced against your chin, unwashed and unkempt. Messy. Disorganized. 

And then, as if your brain was replaying facts about yourself that you were already aware of, you thought about your clothing. A simple sweater that was just a little too short covered your chest and most of your stomach, baring the slightest hint of midriff. It's plain and boring green color was marred by a significantly large red stain protruding from a gash reaching from the right shoulder to just above your right breast. It didn't sting, the blood wasn't yours. You didn't feel a thing, aside from the cool air brushing against the exposed skin. 

You thought about your cheekbones; high, but not as high as the bare bones in front of you. Or perhaps his only seemed higher because they were not covered by layers of flesh and blood and nerves and things that most living creatures had covering their bodies. Their faces. 

Your eyes, which gleamed in the bright sunlight and shone with an almost unearthly reddish brown color, were focused on Sans, but not really. You couldn't see anything outside of the basic structure of his face. You couldn't see his jaw bone tightening as he observed your face, but you could see his jaw. You couldn't see his eyes filling up with the barest hint of tears, the wetness just creeping along the edge of his soulful orbs, but you could see his eyes. They were bright, and the right orb was fading ever so slightly. 

Your tongue was a squirming pink. It sat uncomfortable in your mouth, pressed against the roof of your mouth. It was both dry and drenched. A fearless gnashing of your teeth had resulted in your lips shredding against sharp bone, but terror rendered the ever pooling liquid to be inadequate in quenching your sudden thirst. 

You trembled against his touch, delicate and harsh at the same time. 

You hadn't been afraid of anything just hours prior, when you took on the most fearful monsters that the Underground had to offer. When you took down the most fearful monsters that the Underground had to offer. 

When you had killed your friends. 

Your hand dropped to your side. Time, which had all but stopped, jolted forwards and you were left with burning skin as you were suddenly thrown to the ground. Your body scraped against the hard floor, dust matting against your clothing and staining your skin. Your bruised arms fought against the floor as you pushed yourself up. 

Pain flashed behind your eyelids as something pierced your shoulder. You didn't need to look behind you to see that it was a bone. You could see another one glowing in Sans' blue aura as he took in the sight of you, sprawled against the ground with only your left arm propping you up. Blood dribbled out of your mouth and down your chin as you grinned. 

Within seconds, you had jumped to your feet and were bringing yourself closer to your goal. The knife that you had left forgotten against your hip made itself useful again as you pulled it out of its holster, your feet pounding against the floor as you sprinted towards Sans. 

Again, bringing you away from the present, your mind presented thoughts about yourself that you had never really focused on. Your shoes had a hole in the sole and you could feel your skin slapping against the floor with your shoes. The holes in your socks left you without protection as rocks and sand made their way into your shoes, stabbing against and into your skin without mercy. 

You raised your arm, knife in hand, and prepared to slash Sans' soul. Just before you could, time stopped again. 

Your ears, which had puncture wounds from where earrings would sit, rang for a moment before a forgotten auditory memory filled them. You felt a distinct pain fill your heart as Sans spoke. " _Your eyes are full of stars, but your smile holds the galaxy,_ " 

The meaning was lost on you. But it hurt. You didn't understand the context, you didn't understand the meaning, but you did understand pain. His tone was loving, caring. He was speaking to you. 

But not _this_ you. 

You didn't understand. 

This was you. 

You were faced with memories of Sans showing you a fondness you had not been shown in a long time. Loving embraces, gentle touches, deep sleeps. You were faced with images of happiness away from insanity, smiles that were not twisted and words not distorted by hatred. Images of a world with far less blood than yours. 

A world with far more happiness. 

You could see your eyes shining, the reddish hue entirely eradicated somehow, with love and admiration for those you looked up to. Papyrus, who you had, admittedly, killed in cold blood. Undyne, who fell due to her unfortunate kindness. Alphys, who had been destroyed and dismembered by her own gadgets and gizmos. Sans, who was going to kill you. 

You flashed back to the present just in time to feel Sans' aura surround you. 

Your arms, which were laden with cuts and bruises from the lack of mercy you showed all of monster kind, and thus the lack of mercy they showed you, were strong and sturdy. You remembered that. You could see that as you the arm you had raised was brought down, fingers prying away from your knife's handle. 

Your skin, which was once rosy, grew to become ashy as you looked the very embodiment of justice in the face. Blood rushed from your face as waves of pain captivated your heart and set pain receptors alight. 

Your heart, which had grown heavy and cold during your trek through the land beneath Mount Ebott, broke as you felt your soul shatter. 

From eyes that were not yours, you watched your body crumple to the ground. A stray bone, which had been ejected out of nowhere, dropped out from behind your smashed soul. Its pointed edges and jagged breaks told you how Sans had deliberately picked this bone, this painfully broken bone, to break you. 

You watched from the background as Sans kneeled before your body. You found yourself wondering if he had felt what you had felt, if he had seen the version of you that you had seen. 

Darkness began to envelop you. It took over the edges of your vision and crept along the ground in dark tendrils that seemed to disappear when you glanced directly at them. The darkness steadily moved to take over your sense of sight, and after you found yourself unable to tear your gaze from Sans, it seemed to lose all fear and began to take over your sight more brazenly. 

Sans was looking directly at you. Not the you that was rapidly decaying on the ground in front of him, but the you that was staring at him. His eyes reflected the answer to the question that had just been on your mind. The tears sliding down his cheekbones told you that he had seen and felt what you had. 

You wanted to crawl out from the overlapping darkness, which you could feel slide against your skin like a thick goo. You wanted to grasp at your knife and tear into this skeletal being for making you hurt. For making you feel pain that you did not deserve to feel. 

You watched from your veil of thickening darkness as Sans lifted a hand to the scarf around his neck, tightening the ragged fabric and securing it against him. He rose to his feet and lifted his hands, and even with the darkness cutting out your view of him for good, you knew he had brought his full power against your corpse. You could almost feel the countless bones digging into your skin, tearing it like seam rippers digging into fabric. Destroying what was left of you. 

And thus, you were left to stand alone in darkness. It wasn't cold. It wasn't hot. It wasn't anything. 

You still felt a chill. 

You were confused. You were hurt. You were hurting. 

Physical pain ebbed away from you as a bright light began to break through the darkness. It came up slowly, and, for all you knew, a whole life time could have passed before you could even make out that the light spelled out words. Or, more accurately, a word with a lot of spaces between the letters. 

You stared hard at those words. You thought hard about their meaning. You thought about the you that you did not remember. You thought about the you that you were. And you thought hard, weighing the unknown against the definitively factual. 

And you thought about the stars. And the galaxy. And deep voices filled with hatred and agony and love. 

And you stared. 

And you gave one final thought towards the two lifetimes that you knew about, and the many you couldn't fathom existed, and you pressed forward. Your legs were heavily and your body moved like molasses against the darkness. But you moved. Slowly. 

Your uneven hair swayed with every jolt forward. The gap between fabric that splayed from your right shoulder to breast mended and the color, faded with time and stained with dust, began to come back. Eyes that held a reddish hue began to darken and lose their tint, if only for a moment. 

The heart, which you had previously thought was cold and dead, began to warm as your thoughts began to trail away from you and your mind began to blank. 

You hit that word, it proving to be a last and fading, but prevalent, thought, weighing heavily against you. The bold letters burned in your mind as your eyes were blinded against a searing light. 

**R E S E T**


End file.
